deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex DeLarge/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Norman Bates (by Happy9999) Sough of wind went when Norman Bates were sitting silently behind the counter of his motel. Taking a glimpse at his old, wacky specimen, he managed to make a smile. 'Well, another quiet autumn afternoon--that means mother won't be disturbed by unexpected guests, or ....' His whispers stopped as a car was being noticed . The car was a convertible one with a strangely-dressed teenager-like person inside. To Norman's surprise, the teenager kept roaring wildly as he drove near, and as soon as the car was parked, he jumped out of it, holding a cane and yelling in a peculiar form of language that contained specific familiar English words, but certainly not normal English. Norman quickly stood up, he opened the back door and rushed back to the basement where his 'mother' had been staying in. 'Hello, mom. 'he gasped nervously. 'It's obvious, pretty obvious that a cheap erotic hippie-like young man with cheap erotic mind has entered our sacred, clean and tidy motel. If you were to be my dear little boy, you would get rid of that hippie wouldn't you?' Norman changed his voice. 'EMM...Mom, anyway the hippie hasn't made any mess yet...' Said Norman as himself. 'Well, you are of disappoint, if you aren't going to force that hippie leave, then I will!' Said Norman as his mom. Before Norman could reply , the sound of broken glass came from upstairs . All in a sudden, Norman took the two needles beside the chair, and grabbed the kitchen knife which had been placed down here since he failed in killing Marion's sister. He then snuck on, reached the freaking doorway where a psychopath teenager called Alex Delarge dressed in his ridiculous diaper-like costume, whispering a joyful tune---'I'm singing in the rain, just singing in the rain, what a glorious fee---!' Alex stopped singing . Gazing around the empty townhouse, Alex felt a bit of weird--how come such a tidy house remained silence after his breaking-in. Alex was calm on the outside, but thinking all the time, wondering where the damn owner had been. 'HEH, thinking was for the gloopy ones, and that oomny ones use like, inspiration that being brought along by the lovely music---ready for a bit of the ultra-violence?' Alex waving around his cane, breaking various vases, glasses. Then he kicked down a chair, and dashed into the silent doorway. All in a sudden, a figure appeared at the corridor , armed with a knife. Since Norman launched the attack from the back, Alex failed in dodging it and got a cut at the back. However, Alex turned back quickly and kick the figure in the chest. Norman fell back, holding his knife tightly. Being outraged, Alex jumped up , bashing the cane onto Norman's head. ' Well witty, witty , witty well.' Alex raised his cane, ready for a second beat, but he back injuries pulled him back. 'Ouch!' He shouted, and touched his back . Though feeling dizzy and sick, Norman managed to stand up and immediately got the basement door next to him opened. Then he smashed it close, and hurriedly got down. Just a few seconds after the door being shut, Alex kicked the door open. He took his cane apart and revealed a blading dagger. 'You're going to pay..' He grumbled. Scanning around the basement, he noticed the creepy dead body of an old lady, but he simply ignored that as an modern violent artwork. He clumsily jumped down the stairs, the blood on his back had already made his shirt wet. Realizing he had made another mistake of impulsion, it was too late when Norman appeared behind the stairway and dashed to him. Alex wanted to defend by stabbing Norman with the dagger, but Norman crushed into him and injected a needle into his neck. He let go of his dagger. With blood coming out of Alex's throat, Norman held his hurting head, trying to figure out a plan on dealing with this dead body--There had been too much of a mess, mother was disturbed again, and the basement floor was covered with red liquid. Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Reason The version of Norman Bates used was a composite of the film and television series. Category:Battle Subpage